


A Simple Transaction

by jono74656



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barebacking, Come play, Dub-Con due to underage characters, M/M, Slight Incest, Snowballing, Spit-roasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George are businessmen, they're not just going to give away a priceless magical artifact. They have a price in mind if Harry is willing to pay it.</p><p>AU of 'Prisoner of Azkaban'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Transaction

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I woke up this morning with this idea waiting, fully formed, at the front of my mind. I must have had some interesting dreams....
> 
> So, in a departure from my usual Glee, I offer up some Harry Potter..

A Simple Transaction 

 

Fred and George looked at each other as they overheard Harry bemoaning the fact that his uncle had refused to sign his Hogsmeade permission slip. It really wasn't fair that the younger boy would miss out on his first ever Hogsmeade weekend, and more besides, just because everyone was convinced that a mass-murdering psycho was on his trail. Honestly, if Harry had survived You-Know-Who, it was unlikely that a mere minion like Black would be able to finish the job anyway.

It was well within their power to help Harry overcome this latest restriction on his life. The Marauder's Map would provide Harry access to manifold secret passageways, more than enough to help him evade and outwit the security that moron Fudge had surrounded the school with. 

Once upon a time they would have thought nothing of just handing the Map over, but now that they had decided to make a go of their prank business, they were no longer just fellow students, but businessmen. And they were not in the business of just handing over priceless one-of-a-kind magical artifacts. They knew that Harry, with the Potter inheritance, would have no problem meeting any price in gold they might ask; but this was the kind of opportunity that didn't come along every day, and they were not going to miss out on the chance to take advantage of it.

Fred quietly excused himself from the Common Room, heading off to make preparations, while George slouched down in the chair next to Harry, and leaned in to hiss to the younger boy,

“We might have the solution to your problem, young Harry. Follow me.”

Without waiting to hear if Harry actually did follow, he climbed out of the Portrait Hole, lurking just outside until Harry clambered out after him, then led the way to the fourth floor. The secret passage behind the mirror might have collapsed, but there was still a large chamber that they'd retrofitted into a lair, with a collection of potions ingredients for their work on pranks. And, more importantly for this occasion, a bed. 

When they arrived, he tapped his wand on the top corner of the mirror, and it swung out from its frame, leaving a large enough gap for the two students to climb through. Inside, Fred had gotten the candles lit, and had cleared all the mess off the bed. 

The twins gestured for Harry to take a seat at their repurposed classroom desk, and seated themselves side by side on the bed. Fred quickly reached into his robes and pulled the Map out, displaying it proudly to Harry as George tapped it with his wand and spoke the activation phrase, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

As they might have predicted, Harry was all but awestruck over the map, especially when they detailed the still usable- and unknown to Filch- secret passageway that would lead him right into the cellar of Honeydukes. They quickly showed him how to deactivate the Map- “Mischief Managed”- and then looked at him expectantly.

“And now, young Harry, the matter of price. This is a one-of-a-kind piece of magic and as such, carries a substantial price tag.” 

Harry looked at them uncomfortably for a minute, then seemed to reach a conclusion. “I'd have to take a trip to Gringotts to get the gold, but I can pay your price.”

Fred and George grinned identical, lecherous grins.

“You misunderstand us, we don't want your gold. We want something much more valuable. You.”

Harry by now looked extremely confused, “Me?”

Both twins suddenly leaned forward and took firm hold of Harry's arms, pulling him to sprawl between them on the bed. They looked predatorially down at the raven-haired wizard and all but licked their lips.

“You. Do we have a deal?”

Harry's expression was apprehensive, unsure and uncomfortable. But he was obviously weighing the situation in his head, and he finally nodded slowly.

“Deal.”

The twins' wands moved in harmony, waves of magic efficiently stripping Harry to his skin and depositing his neatly folded clothes in a pile on the chair. Their eyes drank in the lean muscles and pale skin of the young wizard even as they stripped themselves with a good deal less grace, ending up with robes all over the room. 

George immediately stooped to cover Harry's mouth with his own, lips moving against Harry's inexperienced mouth and slowly teasing him into response. Fred flicked his wand to start a fire in the grate, sending heat through the room, then descended on Harry's narrow but muscled chest. Lips wrapping around one pale nipple and sucking it to hardness before he bit down; the resultant gasp was swallowed by George's tongue, as he took advantage of Harry's open mouth to lick into it, tongue brushing gently against Harry's before delving deeper, chasing the faint taste of honeyed chocolate that was apparently unique to Harry.

Fred's fingers tweaked Harry's spit-slick nipple while his mouth closed around the other, foregoing sucking this time he bit down gently and worried it with his teeth, Harry gasping and writhing as he did so. His fingers began to gently tweak and play with both Harry's nipples now as he licked a path down the centre of the younger boy's hairless chest, nosing into his navel and startling a laugh which George ate straight from his mouth. George broke the kiss and his mouth started moving down Harry's neck, sucking and biting, raising bruises which stood out darkly on Harry's pale skin. Harry threw his head back and arched beneath their combined ministrations, body slack from pleasure, open to their avaricious eyes and mouths. 

Fred licked a hot stripe up the length of Harry's hard cock, admiring how long the boy already was at barely 13. His mouth sealed over the head and he swallowed to the root in one movement. Harry's back bowed of the bed from the sensation, and George took the opportunity to slide behind him, supporting him against his freckled chest, hands playing with Harry's nipples as he continued to nip and bite down his neck. 

Fred slid a finger into his mouth alongside Harry's cock, getting it slick with spit and the precum Harry was leaking, then reached down and between Harry's splayed legs. He teased just behind Harry's balls for a second, then began to rub up and down the cleft of his ass, before pressing firmly on the tightly furled rim of Harry's hole. The raven teen gasped in shock, and bucked forward into Fred's mouth, causing him to choke briefly, but he recovered quickly, swallowing hard around the length in his mouth and simultaneously pressing his finger forward until it slowly slid through the tight ring of muscle into Harry's hot and clinging ass. 

Harry writhed on Fred's finger, and George leaned back on the bed, drawing Harry back with him until he was almost completely reclined, giving Fred greater access. His twin took quick advantage, fucking his finger deeper into Harry's ass, thrusting back and forth in short, sharp bursts to try and open the tight hole. He crooked his finger upwards, rubbing over the bundle of nerves that made Harry's eyes go wide with shocked pleasure as he screamed his release to the room and filled Fred's mouth with his hot seed. 

Fred slowly worked his finger free, then pulled off Harry's cock without swallowing, crawling up the bed and slamming his mouth against his brother's, sharing the sweet seed of the teen wizard between them, both moaning as they swallowed Harry's essence. 

They sprawled out on the bed, taking in the extremely pleasant sight of a flushed and sweating Harry Potter, sated and splayed out for their eyes to feast upon. It took only minutes however for their aching cocks to remind them that they hadn't cum yet, and they communicated silently for a second before moving quickly on the bed, hauling Harry up onto his hands and knees, and settling in in front and behind him. 

George had been silently elected to be the first to have Harry's sweet ass due to one of the few ways in which the twins were different. Their cocks were identical in length and thickness, but his had an upward curve which would rub over Harry's prostate, and make this a much more enjoyable experience for the younger wizard. He snatched up a small potion vial from their work area, pouring a pool of the slick liquid within into his palm, warming it on his skin before slicking his fingers and quickly pressing two into Harry's slightly open hole. 

Harry gasped at the intrusion and Fred took advantage, pushing his own achingly hard cock past Harry's pouty lips, twining his hands into messy hair and slowly beginning to shallowly fuck the boy's mouth. After a few choking gasps Harry submitted to the domination of his mouth, passively relaxing the muscles of his mouth and throat to allow Fred to use him for his own pleasure.

George's fingers stroked back and forth into Harry's tight hole, scissoring and splaying to stretch the muscled ring to accommodate his cock. After a few minutes of this he added a third finger, Harry's body almost too tight around them as he fucked them in and out. Looking between Harry's spread legs, George could see the teen's cock, hard again and dripping precum onto the bed as a definite sign of his readiness. He pulled his fingers free, slicked his cock with the remaining potion, then lined himself up with Harry's hole, and thrust. The tight ring yielded on the initial thrust, and George swore as he bottomed out deep in Harry's hot, tight young body.

Fred was groaning too as he realised that Harry had apparently been born without a gag reflex, and he took shameless advantage of this, fucking deep into the squeezing throat that vibrated with every moan and groan Harry released. His hands tightened in raven locks as he began to pound Harry's face harder and faster, chasing his release into the hot cavern.

George, after a few tentative thrusts that had wrung groans of pleading from Harry's nubile young body, set a fast pace, balls slapping on the curve of Harry's ass he fucked the boy rough and deep, glorying in the tight heat surrounding him. He reached forward with one hand and wrapped around Harry's hard cock, stroking him roughly and startling a sound of desperate desire from his throat.

This sound caused Harry's throat to tighten and vibrate round Fred's cock, and he swore violently, pulling out and stripping his cock hard, crying out as he painted Harry's face with his cum, matting into raven hair and dripping into his open mouth. Harry licked his lips reflexively, and Fred, head still spinning from his orgasm, reached out to drag his hand through the mess of cum on Harry's features, feeding it to him a little at a time, Harry fellating his fingers as he did so.

The sight of his brother's cum covering Harry's face drove George to greater heights of desire, and he renewed his pounding of Harry's tight little ass, hand stroking Harry's cock rough and hard as his cock rubbed over the boy's prostate with every thrust. It took only minutes for Harry to arch his back and release a near shriek of exultation as his cock spasmed in George's hand, cum shooting out to form a large wet patch on the bed. George stroked him through his orgasm, then held his cum slick fingers to Harry's lips, smirking as a desperate mouth latched onto them, sucking every trace of his own cum off.

As Harry's body shook and finally went limp in the aftermath of his orgasm he slumped forward onto the bed, landing in the wet patch, body gone pliable and open. George simply adjusted his position until he was driving down in Harry's responsive body with every movement of his hips, and he gasped and moaned Harry's name as his thrusts grew shorter and sharper, balls drawing close to his body as heat rose in him. With one last broken cry he sank into Harry's body as deep as he could, orgasm ripping through him with a force he had seldom experienced before, pumping a seemingly endless stream of cum deep into the younger teen's body.

When he could move again he slowly pulled himself free from Harry's body, slumping back onto the bed and taking in the picture presented to him. Harry was laid out flat on his stomach in the wet patch of his own cum, traces of Fred's cum still painting his face and hair and George's own load already beginning to leak from his well used ass.

He leaned across Harry to press his lips to Fred's, and they struggled up off the bed, conjuring a bowl of warm water and a soft cloth before they gently began to clean the evidence of the night from Harry's skin, though they left the marks of their passion on his neck for the whole school to see. It would surely inspire loads of rumours and would drive Ickle Ronniekins to distraction, which was always a plus.

When Harry was clean they woke him up just long enough to dress him, then dressed themselves and made their way quickly back to Gryffindor Tower, levitating Harry under the cover of his invisibility cloak. They tucked him back into his own bed, and made sure to leave the Map in his clenched hand, then headed back to their own dormitory and some well-earned rest.

Well, after they'd talked Lee through the whole thing so he could wank himself off, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don't know where all these random plot bunnies are coming from, but at least they're reasonably easy to get down on the page for once.
> 
> This is only my second fic in this fandom, so please be gentle.


End file.
